


论怎么把假想女友调教成专属肉便器02

by JLOVEJ852



Category: all嘉
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-12-01 22:24:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20918351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLOVEJ852/pseuds/JLOVEJ852





	论怎么把假想女友调教成专属肉便器02

我有点无聊地躲在衣柜里等着小女友回来。我已经在这个房间等了一天了，利用我的异能很容易就能知道王嘉尔今天会住在哪里，也很顺利地混进他要住的房间。

终于在我快要睡着的时候，门外响起了嘈杂的声音，接着随着一声开门声，我透过门缝看着小女友仿佛没有了骨头般搭在别人身上，小女友似乎喝醉了，一直抱着那个臭男人不住地扭动自己身体，甚至抬起腿主动夹住他的腰好让那个臭男人不离开自己。

我感觉自己头上的草似乎更加茂盛了一点，我想冲出去把那个男人赶走，但我知道现在并不适合这样做，我叹了口气，心里想着:看我等会不日死你这个欠操的骚货。

男人似乎被她扭得难受，从我这个角度看过去可以明显看到他早已蓄势待发的武器，但是最终他也只是亲了亲王嘉尔的额头，安顿好她便走了出去。

我发动了技能，推开柜门走了出去。

我有点激动地来到小女友面前，离上次见她已经过去了好几天，这几天我每天夜里都会在梦里蹂躏她，此时在梦里湿着眼眶娇媚着喊着我的名字的人正活生生地躺在我面前，我兴奋得下身又胀痛了几分。

我打开准备好的箱子，看着里面各式各样的道具满意地点了点头。

我俯下身，先是抱着小女友深深地闻了一下，「还是一样的香。」

接着脱下她的衣物，小女友的皮肤又嫩又白，整个人都散发着一股淡淡的光，全身上下就连花茎处也没有一根毛。

我先是抱住她的头，用舌头不断搜刮着她嘴里的唾液，小女友果然喝了很多酒，嘴里还带着浓浓的酒味。

我不断吸吮着她的舌头直到她的嘴唇变得红肿才放开她。

我取出箱子里准备好的衣服，刚准备给她穿上，却发现她的花茎颤巍巍地站立着，连马眼处都溢出了点点花蜜。

我用手指扣了扣马眼，小女友便承受不住般地颤抖了一下，“嘉嘉，真是敏感啊，别急马上会让你快乐的。”我用舌头舔了舔手指上的花蜜，笑道。

我替她换上我准备好的情趣内衣，拿出润滑剂涂满了她全身，当然花穴也重点照顾了。

我坐在她面前满意地看着自己的杰作。

此时的小女友，穿着一套黑色皮质小恶魔内衣，上半身的内衣我特地买小了一号，这样便会因为太过紧致，小女友原本丰满的胸部被挤到了一起，乳沟和乳头透过中间的心形镂空漏了出来，整个胸部因为涂满了润滑剂而闪闪发光。

在顺着胸部往下看便能看到小女友已经完全勃起的花茎正穿过皮质内裤的镂空处颤栗着。

我将小女友翻过身，让她臀部对着我，看着她饱满的臀部我忍不住用力拍了几下，臀肉随着我的拍打抖动着，我有点爱不释手地不断揉捏着她的臀肉，手感实在是太棒了。

因为小女友的臀部实在太翘了，我用力掰开她两边的臀肉才能看到她害羞躲在深处的花穴。

我有点激动地吸了口气，小女友粉嫩嫩的花穴就那么呈现在面前，我忍不住内心感恩道，“感谢各路神仙赐予我这个能力。”

感恩完，我先是探出两根手指慢慢抚摸着小女友花穴边上的褶皱，此时它正因为润滑剂变得湿漉漉闪闪发光。

直到感觉到周围的褶皱变得柔软我才伸手刺进花穴。

“嘶！”一进入我就忍不住倒吸了一口气，毕竟是第一次，小女友的里面有点难以进入，周围的肠肉不断地挤压着我的手指想将这个不速之客驱逐出境。

我抽出手指，从箱子里拿出一颗药丸，将它塞进了小女友的花穴里。

药丸一进入花穴便因为里面的温度化成了一滩水。不一会儿，小女友浑身便开始散发出诱人的粉色，花穴也开始一张一合地开合着。

我将手指探进花穴，这次很顺利便探进了最深处。  
我用手指不断寻找着很快便找到了小女友的前列腺，她的前列腺很浅，手指不用完全没入便能按到，我用手指不断挤压着那处，小女友也因为刺激不断地颤抖着，不一会儿便达到了高潮。

“嘉嘉真的好敏感，第一次便能用后面高潮了。”说着我抽出手指，从箱子里拿出跳蛋将它塞进已经完全融化的花穴里，接着将线用胶带粘在她的大腿根部，然后将开关开到了最大。

接着我又拿出一根肛塞，肛塞后面连着一根恶魔翅膀，我将肛塞塞进公主的花穴里，肛塞一碰到穴口，花穴便迫不及待地将整个肛塞吸了进去。

然后我拿出两个乳夹，乳夹上带着两个小铃铛，轻轻摇晃，丁零当啷的很是好听，我将两个乳夹夹在她已经挺立的乳头上，接着打开了开关。

做完这些事我将小女友扶起靠在床边，分开她的大腿，让她正淫荡吞着肛塞的花穴暴露在我眼前。

我打开手机，拍了好几张，最后选了一张最满意的设为了屏保。

照片里的小女友仿佛堕入欲望的淫魔，原本粉嫩柔软的乳头，已经因为乳夹不断地刺激变得嫣红，花茎直直地挺立着，柱身和腹部还留着她上次射出的花蜜，花穴因为跳蛋地刺激不断张合着这也使得肛塞被越吞越深，连连着的尾巴都被吞了一点进去。

我看了眼时间，有点可惜地亲了一口小女友，“这次先放过你，下次在肏你，这些就不取了，就当老公送你的礼物吧。”

……

王嘉尔最近觉得很奇怪，上次活动就感觉自己下身被人玩弄了，而且回到酒店脱下裤子，看着自己红肿的乳头和大腿根部，这想法便更加明确了。

可是自己完全不记得什么时候被人猥亵了。

这次更加奇怪，他迷迷糊糊地醒来，便感觉自己后穴里正有什么东西不断激烈地跳动着，而且穴口被什么东西撑开着，乳头也有什么东西不断地刺激着。

“啊…什么…什么情况…哈…后面好难受…”王嘉尔想伸手将后穴里的东西取出，却发现身体软的根本使不上劲，而且后穴不断传来空虚的感觉，「想要…想要更大更热的东西肏我」

王嘉尔被自己的想法吓了一跳，他扭了扭腰，想逃离不断传来的快感，可是没料到后穴的肛塞因为他的动作变得更加深入，刚好碰到了在疯狂跳动的跳蛋上，一股从来没有感受过的强烈快感从脊椎传到脑子，让王嘉尔一下子便乱了心神，就连刚清醒的理智也因此丢失了。

“啊！那里…好深…好舒服…太激烈了…呜…那里…”娇媚的呻吟不断从王嘉尔嘴里溢出，可能他没有意识到，他的手已经伸到后面自己握着肛塞不断地抽插着已经被肏熟的后穴。

……

我看着屏幕里自慰着的小女友，不断撸动着，然后舔了舔嘴唇，「真想快点肏到你，我的小女友。」

-tbc-


End file.
